In data processing systems, magnetic disc drives are used as direct access storage devices. In such devices, read/write heads are used to write data on or read data from an adjacently rotating hard or flexible disk. A transducing head carried by a slider is used to read from and write to a data track on a disc. The slider is carried by a head arm assembly that includes an actuator arm and a suspension assembly, which can include a separate gimbal structure or can integrally form a gimbal. As the disc is spun, the slider glides above the surface of the disc on a small cushion of air. The actuator arm movably positions the slider with respect to the disc. Electrical connections extend along the suspension to electrically connect the transducing head to components located at or near the actuator arm. Those electrical connections can be formed on the suspension itself, or can be located on a separate interconnect structure supported relative to the suspension, such as a flex-on suspension.